


Free Night

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  A night without any vamps?  Whatever will they do?<br/>Disclaimer:  Joss and I are besties!  Er. Not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Night

Xander licked his fingers free of cherry filling before asking, “Okay, so what’s the story? What bad guys are we going to fight tonight?”

Giles peered at him over his ever-present books. “I-I am afraid there are none, tonight.”

“Yup,” Buffy said, smiling. “A vamp-free night.”

“Well, of all of them but Angel,” Willow chimed in, and Buffy gave the other girl a side-long look and mouthed her name in horror. “Or not,” Willow said, backpedaling. “Maybe it’s a study night!”

“Or maybe we could go to the Bronze, you know, a fun night!” Xander reminded, ignoring the hurt expression on Willow’s face about the idea that studying wasn’t fun. 

“It’s closed,” Willow said, pouting. 

“The fumigation didn’t take as well as they’d hoped.” Buffy shuddered. 

“I’d imagine the pests are rather,” Giles glanced at them all and cleared his throat. “Yes, well. We could get in some practice, Buffy.” 

“Giles!” she whined, “free night!” She elbowed Willow, who blurted out, “Study night!” 

“Fun night,” Xander said, nodding and pointing at Giles. “Such a fun night, in fact, that we should get going!” He made a shooing motion at the girls and they grabbed their books and bags and started hurrying toward the library entry. 

“B-but,” Giles began. 

“Later, G-man!” Xander said, waving as he followed the girls out, offering a huge smile. “Now, who’s up for a rousing thank you to the guy who got us outta there - ” His smile crashed at the sight of Angel and Buffy, already so close together that there certainly wasn’t any room for him. 

Willow noticed his stare and patted his arm. “C’mon. You need some help with your algebra, anyway.”

“Bah?” Xander blinked at her. 

“Bah,” Willow agreed, taking his arm and leading him away.


End file.
